Welcome To The World Of Despair
by RainbowOfRandomness
Summary: For Minoru Maki, his freshmen year at Hope's Peak Academy should have been a new start. Who could have known it would have been filled with so much despair? AU where the same events transpire, but with different characters. Oh and a few twists along the way.
1. Chapter One- Prolouge

**Prologue:**

My head was spinning as I groggily sat up; it was dark around me and I could hardly see my surroundings. My whole body throbbed and ached and through my daze, I could distantly feel the sense of ropes binding my hands to the chair I was currently situated in. As much as I strained and tried too free myself, it was to no avail. Memories fuzzed in my mind, but as soon as they were surfacing they would disappear, much to my frustration. I didn't know how long I had actually been sitting in that dimply lit room when I became aware that I wasn't the only one there.

It was too dark for my eyes to actually adjust enough to see any faces or anything more than shadows around me, but I could tell there were about 15 other students in that room with me. It was then that I tried to move around, maybe to attract attention or something, I honestly didn't really know. Just my luck though…. it seemed as though I had badly injured my head somehow. Just that small action made the world around me fade for a moment and the wooziness that had just started to leave me come back, twice as much this time.

I might have dozed off, but the next time I woke I heard voices. Or, one voice in particular. It was a girl's voice, and though the situation we were in was utterly horrifying, it seemed that she was calm, but listening deeper I could tell that there was a slight note of hysteria in her voice.

"Why? What did we ever do? It's not our fault,"

For a while there was silence,

"You know, I'm not giving in. They won't either. There's no point trying…"

This time another voice responded

"But you'll forget…"

More silence

"I don't care. You can do what you want; we will find a way to fight back. You can't keep us down forever,"

"Oh, I'm sure one of you will make a move before that!"

I didn't know why, but when I heard the girl's voice I felt an ache. As though it had made me think of something… but what?

_Promise me we'll always be friends?_

The one sentence flashed in my head. It was blinding, as if it was one last part of me that wanted to fight back. One last memory.

But as much as I tried to keep hold of it, just like all the others, it faded away. And I was left to sink into darkness alone.

/

**16 left.**

**((Note, these names are written in the European format, meaning first name, then last. Characters in this story will be addressed as such))**

**Minoru Maki- Super High School Level Songwriter**

**Emi Suzuki- Super High School Level Private Investigator**

**Akako Umino- Super High School Level Drummer**

**Akio Nakashima- Super High School Level Violinist**

**Miwa Tani- Super High School Level Artist**

**Taiki Shiraishi- Super High School Level Mountaineer**

**Sora ?- Super High School Level Mathematician**

**Michiyo Fujiwara- Super High School Level Poet**

**Ayume Inoue- Super High School Level Netballer**

**Rikuto Maibara- Super High School Level Surfer**

**Youta Takeda- Super High School Level Magician**

**Yumi Saruwatari- Super High School Level Tap Dancer**

**Maimi Niigaki- Super High School Level Engineer **

**Kaito Houjou- Super High School Level Lawyer**

**Hiroto Kazaki- Super High School Level Linguist**

**Nanaho Amami- Super High School Level Biologist**


	2. Chapter One- Introductions

At first there was darkness.

Then… faintly I could hear the noise of a clock ticking. It was soft, but as time progressed it grew sharper and more real. It wasn't a dream, there really was a clock ticking. And I was….

I was lying on the floor in the middle of an empty.

How on earth had I gotten here? This didn't make any sense. I was on my way to Hope's Peak Academy…. no I was at Hope's Peak. I had entered the gates of the school and then I met everyone right? No, I got helped to my first class. Or was it an assembly I had to go to?

I couldn't remember.

Re-assuring myself it was just my sleepiness, I sat up to asses my surroundings. I was in a class, a deserted one with about 17 odd desks? The emptiness of the place wasn't what made me shudder though. Looking around I could see that where the windows were supposed to be there were large, steel metal plates. As much as I tried to twist and turn them, it was to no avail, as they wouldn't budge.

Deciding it wasn't that pressing of a matter for the moment, I let my eyes scan the class again until they came across a clock.

8:00

Well _shit._

I could remember exactly what the letter had said… after all I had read it about five times before coming to the school.

**Meet up at the hall at 8:00**

I was late.

This was bad! Super bad! How on earth did I stay knocked out for so long? I got here a 6:00, I couldn't have been out for two whole hours. Right?

Ignoring the strange metal plates and the fact that I had absolutely no clue how to get around the school I dashed out of the class to find myself in a corridors lit in a very strange matter. Nevermind that, I needed to get to the hall pronto!

I wandered around for a few minutes before finding myself in-front of a set of large wooden doors. The sign at the front said **Assembly Hall** so I could only guess this was where we were supposed to meet up. Smoothing my hair I took in a deep breath and stepped into the hall.

The sight I saw as I opened the doors was a group of fifteen other students, all chatting to each other, probably doing introductions. Eyes drifted towards me, as I slowly stepped into the hall. There was no teacher in sight.

Thank god I wasn't…

"You're late…."

Well joy.

I wasn't sure who that one remark came from, but that caused all murmuring to stop and everyone's eyes to meet mine. A bit embarrassed, I looked away.

"Umm…. Sorry-" I began but was cut off by a boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was probably the one who spoke before as well.

"Nevermind that…. Just get to know everyone will you? We don't have that long!"

I sighed, a bit annoyed he was bossing me around like that, but none-the-less decided it wasn't a good idea to go against him now.

"Okay… hi. I'm Minoru Maki, Super High School Level Songwriter."

The boy raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He gave me a gaze that said proceed and the group continued to talk at the same volume as before I came in.

Not sure who to talk to, I stood there…. probably looking like an idiot before deciding on a group of about five students.

The first person I decided to talk to was a girl. She had a slightly small stature, with reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. The girl was wearing a white polo shirt and black sports skirt, as well as white trainers with red stripes. Her hair was done in a ponytail.

"Well…. what are you standing there for? I'm not gonna bite!"

**Ayume Inoue- Super High School Level Tennis Player**

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I said to her, stepping a little closer as she had asked for.

"Yeah, you too! This is sooo going to be a blast!" she said, raising her hand for a high-five.

I returned it to her, though a little weirded out. Sure, she was a nice girl…. but it was a bit strange that she would be so friendly just after meeting me.

"Hey, you're a songwriter right? Like… you write songs?"

"I'm pretty sure it's self-explanatory, but yes…"

"Cool! Like, I've never talked to one before,"

Okay, maybe she was really strange.

After bidding Ayume goodbye, I decided to move on to talk to a boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. It was obvious what his talent was, due to his cloak, hat and cards that were nearly falling out of his pocket.

**Youta Takeda- Super High School Level Magician**

"Pick a card! Any card!" he said enthusiastically, brandishing a handful of cards near my face. Taken back, I stepped back a bit.

"Umm…. You're the magician right?"

"Sure am! Youta's the name, and magic's my game. So what will it be? Card tricks? How about I guess what you're thinking?"

Boy this school was full of strange people!

"I'm not sure we have time to play card tricks now…." I said, not quite sure how to react.

He looked crestfallen and I felt a little bad,

"Well, I'll see you later I guess…"

"Bye,"

Moving on to the next person, I turned to a girl with long black hair falling in waves down her back. She had bright gold eyes and was wearing a white short shirt with some cartoon characters on them and denim shorts. Both of her items of clothing were splattered in paint.

**Miwa Tani- Super High School Level Artist**

She looked quite friendly, and as she saw me walk over she waved enthusiastically.

"Hi! You're Minoru right? Nice to meet you!" she said, grinning at me.

"Thanks! It's nice to meet you too," I said, not sure what to say next

"Heh, introductions are so awkward aren't they?"

"You're so funny Minoru! Anyways, I'm going to go talk to some others, but I'll see you!"

She seemed nice enough, and I was glad there was at least one person I liked here. To me it seemed these introductions were quite short, but it didn't really matter. I still had many people to talk to.

Moving on to the next person, my eye caught one of a boy's just to my left. The boy himself was quite tall and athletic looking, with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He had this sort of salt-and-pepper look about him, and he was wearing a pair of shorts and a plain green top.

**Rikuto Maibara- Super High School Level Surfer**

The boy approached me, flashing me a cocky grin.

"Sup? The name's Rikuto Maibara. You've probably heard of me,"

You've probably heard of me? That is officially the most narcissistic way to start an introduction. I wasn't sure I would like him, but still I tried to be polite. At least, for now…

"Umm… yeah….. I have. It's cool meeting you,"

He flashed me another blinding grin, and I internally rolled my eyes. Seriously?

"I'm sure it's amazing to be in my graceful presence, but I have other people to meet. I will talk to you later,"

As he walked away, I half expected him to pull out a mirror and kiss it. I'm not sure what kinds of people this school produces, but if I'm surrounded by people like him, then forget it. I quit.

I wasn't sure who else I was going to meet, when a girl walked up to me. She had curly blonde hair tied into a ponytail. Purple glasses rimmed her grey eyes, and she was wearing a simple shirt with geometric patterns and jeans.

**Maimi Niigaki- Super High School Level Engineer**

Smiling at me, she extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hello, I'm Maimi. It's very good to meet you, I've heard a bit about you in the thread,"

"Really? That's cool, I saw a bit about you too!"

She waved it off and brushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Eh, I'm nothing. You should see some of these people, they're so cool! But…. I'm not sure I like the look of some of them" she said leaning in and gesturing me to the boy with dark hair who had instructed me to talk to everyone. He was talking to Miwa, who had a bit of an insulted look on her face.

"Yeah… I get what you mean,"

After talking to her, I wasn't sure what to do. I ended up standing there like an idiot until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

It was a boy with spiky brown hair. His eyes were a brilliant blue and he looked at me with a friendly smile on his face. He was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He had a bandage across his nose as well.

**Taiki Shiraishi- Super High School Level Mountaineer**

"Heh, sorry if I'm barging, but I saw you looked a bit lost. You okay there?"

He looked at me questioningly,

"Oh, I'm fine… not sure who to talk to that's all!"

"Yeah, I'm not too good at this introduction stuff, but you know, I'm sure we'll get to know each other better later,"

"Yeah," I said, liking this boy "It can be a bit awkward can't it,"

After bidding him goodbye, I decided I was going to talk to the dark haired boy and get it over with.

He seemed to be alone, as he had finished talking with Miwa. The teen was wearing a pair of long pants and a white shirt with a black jacket.

**Sora ?- Super High School Level Mathematician**

Sora eyed me sceptically before walking towards me.

"Yes….?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow,

"Just wanted to get to know you that's all! My name's Minoru Maki!"

"Sora…."

He looked at me as if I had done something to annoy him, and after a few minutes of him just staring at me I left, almost bumping right into a girl.

She had very dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail with a pencil behind her ear. The girl was wearing a red shirt and black shorts matching her dark eyes. She stepped back, surprised at me.

**Michiyo Fujiwara- Super High School Level Poet**

"Eh, sorry… umm… hi! I'm Minoru, nice to meet you!"

"Hi! Nice to meet you too! It's super cool! Hey by the way have you met the others? They're pretty cool, but Sora's a jerk, dontcha think? Oh yeah, can you think of something that rhymes with potato?"

How on earth had she said that in just one breath? Michiyo stared at me with a big smile on her face, extremely oblivious…

"Um, yeah I have! And Sora is a bit strange, but it's a bit too early to label him as 'jerk'. Oh and…. umm… tomato?"

"Ohhh god one! I could so write a food poem! Hey maybe I could write it for Maimi, she likes food! Thanks Minoru" she said then promptly wandering away from me.

These students were very- very strange!

"She's a bit excitable isn't she?"

I tuned to see a girl behind me, with long black hair. She had bright cat's green eyes and was wearing a band t-shirt and leggings with a black skirt.

**Yumi Saruwatari- Super High School Level Tap Dancer**

"I guess you could say so…" I said, shaking her hand.

"You're Minoru right? I'm sorry if I got that wrong, I suck with names…"

"Oh no, it's fine!" I said, and she grinned pulling back her hair.

"Well, I'd better go and talk to the others, but it was nice meeting you Minoru" she said, already wandering away.

Moving on to talk to another boy, though this one looked quite annoyed. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, though his were quite hard and it was hard to read anything from them. The boy was wearing a pair of black pants and a zipped up grey jacket.

**Kaito Houjou- Super High School Level Lawyer**

"You okay?" I asked him, trying to sound as gentle as possible. I didn't want him to get angry at me too!

"Yeah… " he said, not even bothering to look at me. He had his gaze fixed on a Sora, hard and bothered. It looked like that guy wasn't very popular. I wondered if he had done something to annoy them before I came.

"Um, it's nice to meet you?"

His eyes moved to mind and his hard gaze fixed to mine.

"You too. Now, I don't want to be the prick, but as you can see I'm not in the mood to talk. Maybe later?"

Bidding him goodbye, I decided wandered for a bit until I came across another girl. This one had a shy expression on her face, her blue eyes wide. Her hair was a very dark black, almost blue and she wore a simple light blue dress.

**Akio Nakashima- Super High School Level Violinist**

"Excuse me…are you okay?" I asked her, causing her to jump a bit. When she turned and saw me though, she gave me a slight smile.

"Oh, yes. Just a little lost… there are so many people here!" she said in a small voice,

She seemed like a sweet girl, and I felt as though I should help her,

"I know what you mean. I feel a little overwhelmed myself. But, hey, I'm sure we'll all be friends,"

Her smile widened slightly,

"I guess you're right. Thanks Minoru," she said, giving me a smile before walking off to talk to Taiki.

Another girl came right my way after my conversation with Akio. She had reddish hair and bright green eyes. She seemed to look very casual, wearing a long white tee and jeans.

**Nanaho Amami- Super High School Level Biologist**

"Hey!" she said, walking right up to me,

"Hi, I'm Minoru…"

"Oh nice name! I'm Nanaho by the way," she said in a very laid back tone.

I shook her hand and smiled at her, but she was off gazing in the direction of Sora, looking a bit annoyed,

"Hey, Nanaho, is there something Sora did? You all seem to be annoyed at him…"

"Other than being an annoying twat? Sorry Minoru, but stay away from him, he's a jerk…" she said, her eyes lying on Akio for a second before meeting mine.

It didn't really help me much with what happened, but at least I knew something did happen!

The next person I saw was a boy with a very strange get up. He seemed to being going for a punk angle, with ripped jeans and a sleeveless black top. The ends of his dark hair were dyed and his eyes a bright gold, with piercings just above his brow.

**Akako Umino- Super High School Level Drummer**

"Hey! What's up?" he said, noticing my gaze.

"Nothing, just wanted to introduce myself. My name's Minoru Maki, I'm a songwriter,"

"Oh that's so cool bro! I'm a drummer, so I could so play one of your songs! Wouldn't that be cool?"

I wasn't sure if it was 'cool' or not, but Akako seemed nice enough, so I went with it.

"Sure, if you want!" I said

After talking for a while, we split up and I came face to face with another girl.

This girl had a blank expression on her face, staring off into the distance. She had light brown hair and cyan, almost blank eyes. She was wearing a pair of black leggings, a light blue skirt and a white long-sleeved button up shirt.

**Emi Suzuki- Super High School Level Private Investigator**

I stared at her for a while, trying to grab her attention, when a hand grabbed my arm.

I turned to see a boy with chestnut brown hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a green hoodie and black cargo pants, as well as a beanie covering a good part of his spiky hair.

**Hiroto Kazaki- Super High School Level Linguist**

"Hey, there's no point. She's been silent ever since she came in," he said

"But hey! I'm Hiroto," he said, thrusting out his hand, which I shook.

"You're the linguist… right?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Sure am! Cool to meet you!"

I agreed with him, and we drifted into a short conversation, though my eyes kept on drifting to the strange girl.

After meeting everyone, I decided to look around the hall. I wondered when a teacher would come.

Also, there was that deal with the classrooms? And what about those bolted windows and the time difference? I had many questions and needed answers.

Little did I know how soon those answers were coming.

**A/N: First proper chapter guys! Hehe, hope you liked it, and there we have everyone. Who's your favourite? Least favourite? I'd love to know! Anyways, that's it so bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I HAVE SHAMED YOU I AM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Here's an update to make up for it? (puppy face)**

I honestly had no-where to go now. It wasn't like I had anyone else to talk to, and everyone else seemed to be engaged in conversation, except for Emi who was still gazing away. I sighed… this was all too strange for me to handle. What was going on? I guessed some of these students were pretty nice, but others were strange and some just downright annoying. Not like I could do anything about it… but still.

Feeling a bit helpless, these thought rung around in my mind until I was a bit dizzy. That happened to me sometimes, I would get a bit too worked up about some things and make myself feel sick. Just another part of my personality I guess.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, in a silent panic. What if no-one liked me? What if I wasn't supossed to be here at all? What if this was all a dream?

I didn't want it to be a dream.

Not yet anyways.

I was revived from myself a few moments later though, by a sharp tapping ringing through the hall. The other 14 students (excluding Emi) and I exchanged glances, this was strange! Was the assembly beginning.

The tapping stopped, and for a moment we all stood in silence, glaring at each other and around the hall, wondering what was going on.

"L-look!" a small voice cried out.

It was Akio, and she look absoloutely petrified. Her blue eyes were wide, and the violinist was pointing at the stage.

Slowly, as if all in sync, we all turned our heads towards where she was pointing.

I had to stifle a gasp and I could tell many others were doing the same, for there was something very stange on the stage. Or... maybe someone? I couldn't tell.

The **thing** that was on the stage was a bear. Except, it wasn't a normal bear at all. It was a small, stuffed one… but definitely not a child's toy. It was split in half, one side white and it's facial features were shaped like a normal teddy bear's. The other side was the eerie bit. It was black, with a glowing red eye and it's mouth was split into an eerie, demonic grin.

"Upupupu… what do we have here? Are these my new students?" it said, hopping off the podium.

"It spoke! The freaking stuffed teddy talked!" Youta said, in shock

"No shit sherlock…" Kaito said, rolling his eyes at the magician.

However, the bear wasn't looking at the lawyer who had just commented, but at Youta. The glow in his eye seemed to get stronger,

"I'm not a stuffed toy, I'm your headmaster! I'm Monobear!" he said (was it a he? I wasn't sure) with a growl.

Whimpering a bit … Youta stepped back and the bear turned to the rest of the students.

"Well, this seems to be a promising bunch! You should bring me more entertainment then the last ones!"

"L-last ones?" I murmured.

Ignoring my question, the bear principal thingy continued,

"Well, I can't just leave you in the dark… can I? Let's see… well, first of all, you'll all be living here together! For how long…. well, for the rest of your lives?"

There was a silence, one that seemed to last forever, before someone spoke up.

"For the rest… of our lives?" Miwa whispered.

"Well, there is one way to get out! Here's the fun bit! You see… to get out… you have to kill someone!"

That seemed to be the final straw for Sora, who marched up to the bear in a rage.

"What on earth is this fucking mess? You can't joke around like that, you idiot!" he spat at the smaller creature.

"Oh I'm not joking! And I can prove it to you!" he said, his smile widening.

"Go on then…" Sora said, grabbing the bear by the scruff of his neck,

"Try me!"

There was a pure, shocked silence. Then, all of a sudden, someone cried out.

"Sora, watch out!"

Instinctively, he stepped to the side and chucked the bear, just in time. Right where the mathematician had been standing, a bullet flew- whizzing past and lodging in the wall on the other side.

I didn't know who had called out at first, until I realised everyone was staring at… me…?

"You saved him!" Yumi whispered to me, giving me a look of admiration.

I stared at Sora, almost looking for a word of gratitude, but I got a dirty stare. Not like I expected anything.

"Wh-what just happened?" Michiyo gasped, her bubbly demeanour dissapearing completely.

"I showed him what I'm capable of! Now… I'll be off! Make sure to look at the rules, I've made it clear what happens if you don't follow them!" Monobear said, and with that, he vanished.

We stood there, I don't know how long… in utter silence. What had just happened, my brain was strugging to comprehend. It took a while, but once again, the silence was broken.

"I guess it's real then…" Maimi said, in horror. She tried to pull off a tough demeanour, but it was obvious that she was petrified.

"I guess it is…" Akako said, looking just as fazed. It was horrifying, and I could tell everyone had felt the same as I did.

Except Emi. The girl hadn't muttered a single word and not even made a response when Monobear had popped up. What was with that girl? I was curious and a bit worried for her too.

Scanning the class, my eyes felt something was missing. Just as I came to the conclusion, my suspicion was voiced by Nanaho

"Youta isn't here…" she whispered,

A collective gasp rose up between us. What? How could he be gone… it didn't make any sense!

Sora immediately took charge, glaring at us.

"We should all split up to go look for him… he can't be far. I'll go to the kitchen, who wants to investigate elsewhere?"

Eventually everyone agreed that it was a good plan to go out in pairs (execpt for Sora, who insisted to go alone) and try to find the boy. I was asked, along with Emi to stay in the hall in case he came back. When everyone had left, I turned back to Emi who continued looking blank.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, concerned.

There was a long, empty silence.

"Fine…" came the reply, in a soft voice.

She didn't seem to want to engage in any further conversation, so I let her be. Still, I wondered about her. She seemed to be a very stange person, yet also very interesting. I wanted to get to know her. There was something wrong for sure, and I was determined to know what it was!

It took a while, but everyone came back, though emptyhanded. There was no Youta to be found.

It took a while of going over rules, but eventually, we all decided it would be best to retire to our rooms to sort things out, and then go and meet up later. We did have to wait though, because the doors to the rooms seemed to be locked until 9:30.

Two hours later I was in my room, lying on my bed and staring up at the celing. There was no doubt that this was real… but why? What was going on?

A sharp tapping at my door woke me from my daydream, and I turned and walked up to find Sora right outside my room.

"Minoru, can you meet us at the canteen in 15 minutes. There are thing's I'd like to discuss…"

I wondered what he meant, but nonetheless got ready and headed out to arrive at the designated time.

Everyone was there, even Youta. Everyone except for a certain private investigator.

"Youta!" I said, walking up to him,

"Where were you?"

"Oh… I was in my room…" he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck,

"I had to get out of there… y'know?"

"Enough chit-chat!" Sora barked at us, and turned to the group,

"The main reason I've called this meeting is to talk about that Emi girl. She's weird, strange and definitely not to be trusted. To be honest, I think she might even be working for that bear. I suggest no-one talks to her and ignore her completely," he said, glaring at us.

"W-wait! That's not fair! She could be really nice!" Miwa spoke up, and Yumi agreed with her, though the others looked doubtful.

I myself felt the need to defend her, though I didn't know why. It felt like her, me and the two other girls shared something… I didn't know what though.

"That's right… but we can't let anything pass. She's a total freak and wierdo, it's true!" Rikuto agreed, and Taiki spoke up.

"We need to do what's best, she's not the be trusted!"

The others murmured a bit, before setting into a silent agreement. Sora looked at us triumphantly,

"Exactly… now I suggest we take a vote. Hands up if we don't trust Emi…"

Slowly, most hands raised, execpt for mine, Miwa, Yumi and for some reason Kaito. Slowly though, the other three gave in until I was the only one left. Reculantly, I also raised my hand.

Just then I heard the door close, and I turned around to see the girl in question walk in herself. She had the same blank facial expresson, but I could see something in her eyes. Hurt. Had she heard everything.

Slowly though, she sat down and there were 16 again at the table.

15 students that could hold my life in their hands.

With 15 others… who knows who I'm supposed to trust?


End file.
